Heaven Bound
by Vamp213
Summary: He always used to say one of her kisses sent him to heaven.


They say true love never dies. That if it was meant to be it would be and that no force in the world will be able to break the bond between two soul mates have with one another. She wasn't completely sure if they were soul mates but she sure as hell knew that she loved him with her entire heart and go to the end of the world just to be with him. The two met, got to know each other, and fell in love fast and hard. It was strange, she always believed he would end up being with one of her best friends considering the fact he had met them first. But his heart had chosen her and her's his.

Bonnie remembered the first time she saw him. He was the new kid at Robert E. Lee (AN:I think that's what it's called)highschool. She was standing at the front of the doors waiting for Caroline and Elena to come but instead of seeing her blonde and brown haired friends she saw him. He walked passed her in a cool like manner and went straight to the office to pick up what seemed to be his schedule. Bonnie's eyes followed him and watched him closely. Even though she didn't get a good glance of his face she had to admit he looked good from behind. Finally Elena came and joined Bonnie, her eyes fell on the man Bonnie was looking at and she licked her lips in approval.

"Who's he?" Elena asked brushing some hair out of her face.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know but he's got a hot back." Bonnie said still entranced by the stud. Finally he spun around and took off his dark shades revealing his face to the two girls. His front was just as hot as his back. Bonnie noticed his captivating grey eyes that had specks of green in them, and his cheek bones were to die for.

Elena nudged Bonnie

"I don't know about you but I'm going to try and get to know him." She said with a wink, Bonnie was about to reply to her but Caroline had come changing the topic from "Hot Back" to her brand new outfit. When Bonnie and Elena entered their last period History class, both girl's eyes nearly popped out of their head when they saw the stud from the office was sitting in one of the desks. Of course Elena took it upon herself to sit in the empty seat next to him leaving Bonnie to sit beside her friend Matt. During the lesson her phone vibrated, she looked down at her BlackBerry to see she got a text from Elena. Discreetly opening it, it read: Hot Back's name is Stefan Salvatore, I'm going to ask him if he wants to come to the grill with us.

Bonnie quickly typed a message saying that it sounded like a good idea before she plopped her phone into her purple jacket pocket and continued to listen to Mr. Tanner speak.

*********  
When Bonnie stepped into the Grill she found Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Stefan already there. Tyler and Matt were off at the pool tables while Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were sitting at the table talking and eating pizza.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said "It's about time you got here, where were you?"

"I had to stop by at my Grams' house first." Bonnie said her eyes left Caroline's and landed on Stefan. "She needed my help with something."

"Oh, well Bonnie this is Stefan. Stefan this is our friend Bonnie." Elena introduced the two.

Stefan smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bonnie." He said as he shook her hand.

"Likewise."  
**********

Weeks passed and the two got to know each other a lot better. They would go to the movies together, get a bite to eat together and sometimes he would show up at her house with a tub of Oreo Ice cream. They didn't seem to realize that they were becoming closer but others surely did. Caroline would point out the way Stefan looked at her when she wasn't looking and how he would sometimes gaze at her lips. But Bonnie refused to believe it. Even their parents would make comments about them. One time Bonnie's father Charles told Stefan "When are you going to make an honest woman out of Bonnie?" Even Stefan's mom Kate refered to Bonnie as her daughter in law one time at a family party Stefan had invited her to. They both were joking but every time they said something like that Bonnie blushed madly and Stefan would awkwardly run a hand through his thick hair.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, the sun shone brightly and was hot. Bonnie and Stefan found themselves walking through the forest, they stopped once they found a nice shady part that had a lake nearby. Settling down they sat on the soft grass and relaxed.

"It's beautiful out here." Stefan said as he laid down on his back. "It's quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah, Grams always used to take me out here." Bonnie replied. "She used to ramble on out how I would one day find my element and use it to harness my powers."

Stefan's eyebrow curved into an arch.

"Powers?"

"Yeah she believes we are witches, Dad says that she's just a drunk."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Believe that you're a witch?"

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "No, I used to when I was a kid but as I grew older I realized the only place supernatural beings belong in is fairy tales."

Stefan used the back of his hand to wipe a few beads of sweat off of his forehead.

"Damn it's hot out here."

Bonnie looked at the lake and back at Stefan. "You wanna go for a swim?"

"In the Lake?"

"Yes in the lake." Bonnie giggled. "What are you chicken?"

Stefan smirked and got up from the ground. The man muttered something under his breath along the lines of "I'll show you chicken." before he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his muscular arms, chest, and abs to her. Bonnie watched as he undid his belt and slipped out of his jeans until he was left only in his navy blue boxers.

"Your turn."

Bonnie laughed as she took off her pink top and threw it at him. She pulled down her dark grey yoga pants before she walked over to the lake and jumped in. Stefan didn't fail to take a peak at her body as she undressed before his eyes. The man walked over to the Lake and plunged into the water with Bonnie. As they swam Bonnie lost her footing a couple of times. It was very ungraceful but none the less adorable. After an hour of swimming, splashing, and horsing around the two ended up locking lips. At first the kiss was a little timid but the minute his tongue grazed her bottom lip there was no shyness to be find. He kissed her hard and with passion and she returned it with every fibre of her being. Their tongue danced together in a tango and her hands got tangled in his hair. It was the beginning the start of something neither could explain.

By the time they told people they were dating no one was surprised. It would have been more of a shock if they never did considering the amount of chemistry that radiated off of the two. Their relationship was sweet, simple. They were the "it" couple, the couple that others hoped to be like. Everything was going great for them, they truly loved one another and they remained strong for 2 years and 6 months. So when they broke up, no one expected it.

They didn't end on a sour note, it was kind of a mutual thing. They found themselves having dumb arguments over the smallest things and simply decided that they both needed to take a break. It was obvious that they both still had strong feelings for one another but for some reason they weren't quick to jump back on the boat just yet. Both of them were too stubborn for their own good. Bonnie silently watched as her friend got closer to Stefan. Elena would go out of her way to make plans with the man. Bonnie wasn't mad, she figured if they both felt that way than who was she to stop them. She also knew Elena's crush on Stefan never really faded away. The only thing is Stefan didn't feel that way, he only wanted to be friends with Elena and figured she was only being friendly. So when the brunette invited him to a party he went not knowing that it was going change everything.

Bonnie was at home studying for a biology test when her phone started going off. Picking it up from her nightstand she saw the name Stefan appear on the screen. She sighed not knowing if she should pick it up or not. Her feelings were already all mixed up she didn't need him making it worse. Coming to a decision she pressed the ignore button and went back to studying. Not a minute later passed by and her phone was buzzing away again by the same caller; Stefan. Bonnie knew he was going to keep on calling her if she didn't pick up, so she did.

Expecting to hear Stefan she heard Elena instead.

"Bonnie!" The brunette sounded frantic, causing Bonnie to instantly worry.

"Yeah it's me what's going on?" Bonnie asked "And why are you calling me off Stefan's phone?"

"It's him. We went to this party and we both had a little too much to drink and and-"

"And what Elena?!" Bonnie exclaimed, the young woman closed her books and hopped off of her bed. Before she knew it she was pacing back and forth in her room waiting for Elena to break the news to her.

"He was really drunk and this college guy named Damon challenged him to a street race. He didn't know any better and accepted, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and then he crashed. Oh Bonnie it was terrible! Things don't t look good, I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean things don't look good?" Bonnie panicked "Where are you?"

"At the hospital with his mom, please hurry."

"I'm on my way." Bonnie said quickly, the young woman hung up and grabbed her car keys before she sprinted out the door and made her way to the hospital. As she drove her body shook with fear, she prayed to God that he would be okay. That he would make it out fine and go back to the ways things were during the time when they were together. She loved him too much to think anything else but that. But as she walked into the hospital and saw the look on Elena's and Kate's faces she felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"How is he?" Bonnie asked as she approached the two of them. The middle aged woman sighed and ran a hand through her light brown hair, Bonnie could see that she was stressed and afraid.

"Not so good, the doctor said he suffering from a lot of internal bleeding." Kate said "They are doing everything they can but they said that his chances, they-"

When the woman stopped Bonnie knew things weren't going to go as she hopped. She watched Kate begin to cry in front of her, Bonnie quickly embraced her into a supportive hug. It took a lot for her not to break down and cry herself but she needed to be strong for Kate, Elena, and Stefan. Bonnie slowly pulled back from the woman.

"I don't know Bonnie, I can't stand to see all those tubes in him. I can tell that he's going but it's like he's holding on for something."

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Which room is he in? I want to see him."

"The last one down the hall." Elena spoke up, she turned to face Stefan's mother. "I'm going to get a coffee would you like one?"

"I'll go with you, call me if anything Bonnie." Kate said "We'll just be in the cafeteria."

Bonnie nodded and made her way down the hall to Stefan's room. As she walked in and saw the love of her life lying down helplessly on that hospital bed her heart nearly stopped. She could feel tears prick her eyes but she fiercely held them back and as much as she wanted to turn around and leave because the sight of him like this was too much, she put on a brave face and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Stefan." Bonnie whispered, the young girl took a seat on the chair next to the bed and held the man's hand. It was cold, Stefan's hands were never cold. "It's me, Bonnie."

When she went to move her hand she felt him lightly squeeze it, letting her know that he could hear everything she was saying.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to be here with you for however long you need me to." Bonnie said "I'm not going anywhere."

And she did she stayed with him in his room for about 2 hours telling him stories and reliving the good old times. She reminded him of their first official date and how he desperately wanted to make everything perfect for her. Or how they would always go down to the same lake and talk about anything because they felt safe there, it was their place afterall. She also told him about all the times she would sneak him into her house whenever his step dad kicked him out for the night. But after running out of things to say, she couldn't fight the urge to cry anymore.

So she did.

As the tears slipped down her cheeks she felt her weak hold tighten a little trying to comfort her. When Bonnie gazed at Stefan through blurry eyes she could see his eyes begin to flutter. Her heart swelled when his forest green eyes met her own for the first time tonight. Stefan noticed her tear streaked cheeks and water filled eyes and frowned a little. He was weak, and fighting. Bonnie didn't know whether or not she should call someone. When she tried to get up to do so, Stefan's hold on her hand stopped her. The man softly spoke to her, surprising the young girl.

"T-there's no point." He weakly muttered out. "I'm dying."

"Don't talk like that Stefan!" Bonnie cried "Not to me, they can help you, they can save you!"

"No Bon, I feel it." He slowly licked his dry lips. "I-I want you to know that I love you, I've always loved you."

Tears continued to shed down Bonnie's cheeks.

"I love you, I never stopped." She replied back to him honestly. "I will always love you, Stefan. Now please let me call a nurse to come and help."

"B-Bonnie promise me you'll find a man who will love you and never take you for granted like I did."

"Stefan stop I-"

"Promise me Bonnie."

"I-I promise Stefan." The young girl wiped her tears as she looked at her lover in the eyes. Her heart was breaking slowly but surely. Here was was talking about love and making her promise him things as if he was on his death bed.

"I love you so much!" Stefan spoke softer than he did before. The grey eyed man slowly shut his eyes before whispering "I'm sorry for everything."

"Stefan I'm going to call a nurse." Bonnie said as she looked down at the man. She noticed that his eyes were shut and that he looked calm and peaceful, Bonnie's eyes darted to her hand and realized his grip had loosened. Her chest heaved up and down heavily as she realized his' wasn't. Suddenly the monitor started beeping, Bonnie looked at it to see that it was flat lining.

"Stefan? Stefan wake up, come on wake up!" Bonnie yelled "No you can't leave me please Stefan, wake up."

Bonnie knew her pleas were useless, Stefan was gone. He had died. Fresh tears sprung from her puffy red eyes as she sobbed hysterically. A group of nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. The doctor was calling out orders as one of the nurses told Bonnie she had to leave the room. Bonnie looked down at Stefan one last time before whispering "I love you." and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

A couple of months had passed by since Stefan's death. Bonnie had a hard time dealing with it and hardly spoke to anyone not her dad, friends, or even Stefan's mom Kate. It was just too much for her to handle. One chilly afternoon Bonnie's door rang, peeling herself off the couch she opened it only to be greeted by some delivery guy from a florist.

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes."

"These are for you, have a nice day."

The man handed Bonnie a bouquet of white lilies before smiling and turning around to leave.

"Uh- thanks." Bonnie said before shutting her door and carrying the flowers into the kitchen. Picking out the card she read it carefully and saw that the flowers were from Stefan's mom; Kate.

- Dear Bonnie,  
It's been a long time since I've last spoken to you.  
I hope you didn't take it the wrong way but I needed some time to myself  
and I know you needed the same as well. I just want to thank you for coming  
into my son's life and making him happy. You were his everything.  
I remember how excited he got whenever he talked about you,  
You know one time he told me that one of your kisses sent him to heaven  
and now they truly did.  
He truly loved you and I know you truly loved him which is why I wanted to thank you.  
Don't ever hesitate to call me and talk to me about anything, you are like a daughter to me.  
Also I found this in Stefan's room it had your name on it, I thought you might want it.  
-Love Always, Kate.

Bonnie carefully pulled the black rectangular box out of the flowers. When she opened it she saw a beautiful charm bracelet inside, there was a charm of the symbol of each element. Behind a charm was engraved writing. Bonnie squinted down to read what it said.

- S+B= (L); I love you Bonnie!-

She felt her heart swell, though tears filled her eyes there was a smile on her face. Bonnie placed the bracelet on her wrist before she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Kate, It's me Bonnie."

The End.

* * *

An: I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! Ahahah I had this plot bunny in my head for a while now so typical me who can't sleep decided to write this. Which is why I apologize if it has some mistakes in it I'm too lazy and tired to proof read and edit this right now :$ But let me know what you thought! Have a great week, God bless, and GOOD NIGHT! AHAHA (:

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
